


Candlelight Looks Great On You

by godimissthe2000s



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Spencer would make a great father, awww sweaters, graphic descriptions of candlelight dinners, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godimissthe2000s/pseuds/godimissthe2000s
Summary: Hotch pulls out all the stops for a romantic evening to ask Spencer to move in with him
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Candlelight Looks Great On You

I have faced some of the most evil, dangerous people on the planet. I have stared death in the face and barely twitched. So why was the idea of asking the man I love to buy a place with me so terrifying?

I knew he loved me back. Every day he reminded me in the little things he did. In the way he always searched me out in a room, the way he would make sure I never left the office alone, the way he looked at me with so much adoration in his eyes I didn't need him to say that he loved me.

Obviously Jack wouldn't be a problem. From the moment they met and Spencer blew him away with his adorable magic tricks, Jack loved him too. Spencer encouraged him and taught him like he was his own. Jack has even started trying to read Spencer's old books. Of course the young boy couldn't really get very far in a centuries old story entirely in Russian, so Spencer read it to him. I once got home to see them both asleep, Jack in his lap, with a book between them. I made it my phone background.

I had no doubt in my mind, Spencer was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. A proposal might be a little too early, but finding a new home that's all our own was a step in the right direction. If I could just bring myself to actually ask.

Deep down I knew he'd say yes, but regardless I still put everything I had into a romantic evening leading up to the question. Ambient music? Check. Dim lights and candles? Check. Homemade Alfredo (Spencer's favorite)? Check. I spread rose petals on the bed for God's sake.

At exactly eight o'clock I heard a knock at the door. I answered, smiling fondly at my boyfriend's punctuality. As I gesture for him to come inside I can't take my eyes off of him. It's rare to see him in anything but his usual cardigan and button-up, but tonight he was wearing a slightly too big sweater that made my heart skip a beat. It was a sweater I bought him.

I think he said hello at some point, but my mind didn't seem to register it. I was too focused on the way he smiled at me. His face glowed softly in the candlelight, every beautiful feature touched by the warm hue. His brown eyes, looking back at me with that adoration that I love, held the reflection of the flames. He looked perfect.

Without saying a word, I pulled him into a kiss. My hands lay at the small of his back, wanting to push him further into my body, but it wasn't necessary, he was already leaning further into me. It took immense self control not to just lead him upstairs right then and there, but I knew if we got distracted in the bedroom I'd never get the opportunity to ask him the question that caused me to do all this.

So eventually I pulled away, eliciting a little noise from Spencer that certainly wasn't helping my self control, and led him to the dining table. His face lit up when he saw that I made his favorite and he sat down eagerly. As soon as we started eating we fell into an easy rhythm. Conversation came so easily and it didn't even really matter what we talked about. Spencer had a habit of being able to run with any topic.

Finally, when we'd both finished eating, I decided now was the time. Before he had a chance to gather the plates, I reached over and took hold of his hand. He look at me quizzically and I tried my best not to let it show how apprehensive I was getting.

"Hey, what is it Aaron?" He asked, his voice carrying only reassurance. The touch of his hand, the look in his eyes, were all I needed to gain the confidence to ask.

"Spencer, I love you so much, and I want us to have something together, a place of our own. I want you to be there every morning when I wake up, I want you to tuck Jack in at night. Will you move in with me Spence?"

After a single moment of silence, Spencer flung forward, hugging me tight. "Finally!" He yelled and I could hear the smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled, pulling away to kiss him, this time with a bit of heat behind it. I get so caught up I miss what Spencer mumbled in between breaths.

"Sorry what was that Sweetie?" I asked.

"I said, let's take this to the bedroom," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Oh yeah, you haven't even seen the rose petals yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I wrote this all at like 1am which is pretty late for me so it's not the highest quality, I made Spencer's favorite food Alfredo because it's my favorite and I just needed a food so :/


End file.
